Dragonkin
by arirang
Summary: Full summary inside... SessxOC [Mei] Mei is washed up onto the shores of Japan after a tragic battle on the mainland. Now, she's got a false dragon King seeking her life. And what's she going to do about this cold, arrogant dog demon she's stuck with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for story(I'm not going to repeat myself): I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character, but the dragons and Mei are mine.**

**Summary: Her life-long love dead and her past a sea behind her, Mei is stranded on a demon-infested archipelago with what has to be the most stuck-up male in an species she has ever known, Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru can't quite live down the fact that this stubborn little human humiliated him. Will they at least learn to tolerate each other, long enough to defeat a dragon King thirsting for Mei's life?**

**Warning: I'm not a Kag fan. I'm nice to her in this fic, but honestly, she annoys me. If you don't know Oriental dragon mythology, I'll put in a chapter at the end. Also, I'm not a good writer, but I don't know how to make my fics better. Reviews will be muchos appreciated. I use Rin and Inuyasha's gang as more of plot devices than real characters. And some of my chaps--I was completely spacing out and my mind was so blank and those chaps just completely suck.**

**And now that I've told you how much my fic sucks, I'm sure you'll eagerly read on, neh?...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dawn had just arrived, and the air smelled of salty dew as sun spilled over the horizon. Feeling the ocean breeze on his face, the silver-haired dog demon sat in leisure on an outcropping of rock at the beach. He had just had an interesting reunion with his little half-brother, emerging (of course) as victor. He had come to this secluded inlet on the western shores of his father's land to rest, and had brought an excited Rin and grumbling Jaken along.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice broke into his thoughts. He looked down to see a bright-eyed little human girl staring up at him from the bottom of the rock. "Don't you want to come into the waves with me?"

"Not really, Rin," he answered. If you hadn't known him for a while, you wouldn't have been able to detect the subtle hint of gentleness in his voice. "Go with Jaken. Don't go too far out."

Jaken heard him from a little ways off. "But Lord Sesshomaru," he protested, "you can't—"

"Jaken."

The toad demon grumbled in reluctant compliance.

Sesshomaru gazed out again across the sea. Inu no Taisho had taken him here once when he was still a young pup, still adoring of his father. They had stood among the rocks, the late demon lord towering over him as he sniffed deeply.

"Smell the breeze," his father had said. "Do you smell the land on the other side? That's where all the continent filth breed before coming in disgusting masses over to our kingdom, thinking they can defeat _me_."

"Don't the four great dragons live there, though?" asked the little Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho smiled, "Do you know who the four great dragons are, son?" Sesshomaru gazed back blankly, unsure. "They are the dragons of the east, west, south, and north Seas, and they each have different responsibilities, like controlling the weather, or guarding the heavens. They live in their respective seas, son, not on the continent. But, you were close. There is a dragon over all of them, called the dragon King, and he is the most powerful of all dragons and binds them together. A long time ago, the first dragon King ruled wisely and well, but then he grew corrupt, and tried to take over the world, dragons, humans, demons, and spirits alike. The gods grew angry and cursed the bloodline of dragon Kings so that when they grow to their prime, their sons will take over them and kill them, before they can grow old and corrupt." And his father had explained about the line of dragon Kings, the young dog demon listening with rapt attention.

Sesshomaru glared out over the sea, remembering. What a fool he'd been back then, a young child knowing nothing of the world or of the weakness in his father. _What am I doing, sitting here on this beach? I should be going back and killing that half-demon…am I as pathetic as my father? I can't get rid of one annoying little human-lover that has humiliated me, Sesshomaru, one too many times?_ He growled softly under his breath. Why was he so weak? He had prided himself on not having that soft foolishness of his father, the same foolishness that caused the great demon lord's death. Slowly, Sesshomaru worked himself up into a temper. When he was done resting, he vowed, he would go back and kill that Inuyasha once and for all…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" ventured Rin uncertainly as she clambered up the rocks. She could see the brooding temper on her lord's face. "Are you all right?"

Immediately, he put on his impassive, cold mask. "Of course I'm fine," he answered, gazing at the distant horizon again, where the seagulls cawed raucously. Damn birds. Why were they making such a racket?

"There's something over there," said Rin, her big brown eyes curious. "What is it?" She pointed out a limp form at the shoreline nearby, the tide slowly pulling it back to sea.

The wind was going the wrong way. He couldn't smell what it was. Sighing inwardly, he leaped off the rock and crossed the beach towards it. As Sesshomaru drew nearer, he recognized the much too common smoky scent. Human.

It was a girl, about fifteen from the smell of her. She was laying facedown, unconscious, sand and seaweed in her damp dark hair. Her clothes, once probably some sort of pretty kimono, was torn and faded from the saltwater. Sesshomaru flipped her over none too kindly with his foot. She wasn't dead yet; her chest rose and fell raggedly. She was wounded, blood staining her clothing. But he couldn't tell exactly where.

Rin caught up to the dog demon, peering around his legs at the human girl. "Is she all right?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He turned around and began walking away. If he was going to take a vow against weakness, it wouldn't hurt to start now and leave the stupid human.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. "Please help her!" She kneeled down to touch the girl's cheek. "Please…"

"Rin. Come." His voice came out harsher than he meant. Rin's eyes registered shock and pain, but her cheeks were dry as she slowly trudged after her lord.

Jaken, who had been sunbathing on the sand, ran up to his master. "Wise choice, Lord Sesshomaru. No use helping a disgusting human like that."

The dog demon shot him a glance that shut his mouth immediately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That arrogant demon_…The human girl moaned softly to herself. The pain was nothing, though the brackish water stung like hell. She ignored the cold that seeped into her bones. It was the agony, instead, the tears inside of her that made her weak as she dragged herself further inland. She tried not to think about it, instead diverting her thoughts on the demon and the little girl. As he had walked haughtily away, she had woken up, and watched him leave her lying here, full of agony. He had walked away without a word.

The language he spoke to the little human girl though…she was on the archipelago! Tears spilled from her eyes and sank into the sand. She was so far from home…so far from…Shanyue…

--Flashback--

Thunder crashed. The skies were dark, but with every flash of lightning you could see them up there, battling.

_She stood on the cliff; her eyes glued to the fight as she prayed fervently to whatever gods might've been listening. Suddenly, she heard growls further down the mountain. "There she is!" "Shanyue's brat!"_

_Terror wrenched through her but Shanyue had taught her to be brave. Her forehead furrowing in concentration, she drew her knife from her belt. They flew up the mountain, their green eyes gleaming with eagerness. One of the dragons dove at her but she neatly sidestepped the attack. They were big, the largest twenty feet from fang to tail. And they were fast. The first dragon whipped around and landed a few yards from her, smiling a broad, yellow-fanged smile as he looked at her. "You'd fight me, human? Always thought you were too good for yourself, thought you could hang with the dragons," he snarled, eyes gleaming. He leaned closer, and she raised her knife in warning. "You thought you could sleep with the dragon King himself, wench," he hissed. "It's time to learn your place, at the bottom of the food chain!"_

_Suddenly, the dragon snapped. She leaped back quickly, but not quick enough. His fangs scored deep slashes across her midsection. She grimaced, ignoring the pain and blood. She had to fight him. She had to fight for Shanyue. Before the dragon could react, she lunged forward, sliding the knife smoothly into his pupil. The dragon let out an ear-piercing screech, and she barely managed to retrieve her knife before he flew fast as lightning over her head, writhing madly before plunging into the dark waters of the sea beneath her cliff._

_The other two dragons growled angrily, attacking her likewise. She was thinking clearly now, and evaded their snaps and bursts of lightning energy. She managed to nick them both, not badly, but badly enough so they were sent away howling. Cowards. One little scratch and they run away._

_She wiped the blood off on her cheongsam, and looked to the skies again. Who was winning? It was so dark, she could hardly tell. They were exchanging bites and energy, Shanyue and Shanhe. Dragon King and uncle. Why was Shanhe so desperate for the throne? Desperate enough to kill his own nephew, his brother's son?_

_Before she knew it, five dragons were surrounding her, two of them ones she had already fought. They must've brought help. Damn them. They attacked her snarling, but she fought them off the best she could. They scored her back a number of times, but she couldn't give up, not when Shanyue was up there fighting so desperately._

_She was bleeding everywhere. She couldn't hold on. One dragon released a ball of energy from his jaws, which crashed into her and sent her stumbling backwards, the dragon energy coursing through her and wracking her through with pain. She tried dizzily to regain her balance, when fangs sank into her thigh and she screamed._

_Shanyue, battling his uncle high in the clouds, heard the scream. He, too, was bleeding profusely, and growing tired. Dragon King he may have been, but he was still young for a dragon. His uncle was in his prime, and had trained for years for this moment. Shanyue wasn't going to win this battle, anyway…_

_Shanhe, the uncle, raked his teeth down the King's side. Shanyue suddenly whipped around, sinking his fangs into his neck. Shanhe screeched, but not for long. For some reason, the young dragon King was leaving the battle, leaving him! Was he not important enough to fight? Shanhe began to shriek in fury, but he saw where the King was headed. Patience, he told himself. This was too good an opportunity to miss._

_The human girl saw Shanyue coming, bleeding more than she was. "Shanyue!" she cried, slashing one dragon's muzzle open. The dragon King roared, sending flecks of blood over the others. The enormous, fifty-foot long dragon went berserk, killing all five others in less than a few minutes. He heard Shanhe shaking with maniacal laughter up higher, but he didn't care any more._

"_Mei, are you all right?" he said, pressing his gigantic muzzle to her tenderly._

_She wrapped her arms as far as they would go around his jaws. "Shanyue, stop fighting," she cried. "Let's go, run, far away, just us two."_

_Shanyue laughed gently, "Mei, it's too late. I will die soon. You still have many years ahead of you. You will always be mine, Mei, and I yours, but live your life. Live for me."_

_Mei shook her head, crying into his bloodstained, white fur. "Never. I'll die with you, Shanyue. I don't want to be anywhere without you."_

"_Please, Mei," begged the dragon King. He nuzzled her deeper, a dragon kiss. "I love you always, forever and ever." Before Mei could respond, Shanyue pushed her off the cliff, into the sea._

"_Shanyue!" she screamed, but as she crashed into the chaotic black waters, she fell unconscious._

_Shanyue lifted his muzzle to the horizon. "Listen to a dying dragon King's last wish," he whispered. "Take her somewhere safe, where she can live in peace. Protect her." He turned to meet an advancing Shanhe, and the battle continued._

_The dragon of the eastern seas heard him. An odd current pushed Mei up to the surface, and she drifted slowly eastward._

_--End Flashback--_

Mei remembered, crying silently on that empty beach. A fresh wave of agony greeted her, and she sank into unconsciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to pcttgirl23 for reviewing. Read on...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

The gang was sitting pleasantly beneath the apple tree, talking.

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with beating your brother, Inuyasha," declared Kagome. "He beats you, you beat him, and the cycle starts all over again. This stupid war will never end if both of you are so stuck-up and stubborn about winning."

Inuyasha muttered, "You wouldn't understand." He fingered the hilt of his Tetsusaiga at his side. Sesshomaru had left him for dead, that day, though the defeat was honorable. Hell, he may be half-human, but he was half-demon, too! He was made of tougher stuff than that…

Kagome's sharp voice interrupted his thoughts. "What wouldn't I understand?" she demanded. "Or is this your twisted form of brotherly love?"

Shippo added kindly, "Don't mess with Kagome. She'll sit you to the other side of Earth."

Before Inuyasha could respond, a loud slap sounded through the air. "MIROKU!" yelled Sango, leaving a nice sized bruise on his cheek.

Miroku turned to smile and say something cheeky, when he saw the look on her face. He yelped and fled, Sango on his heels.

Inuyasha watched them silently. _Sesshomaru, damn you, I'll teach you a lesson soon… _Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Sesshomaru," growled the half-demon.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Is he near?"

"No. It's a few days old. But I can't believe I missed it all this time…" Inuyasha leaped up. "He can't be too far."

She put a restraining hand on his arm, also standing. "Don't do this. Let him go, for once. Sometimes it takes more courage just to back down."

Inuyasha muttered something, but before she could stop him, he was bounding away lightly, a predator on the hunt.

Kagome huffed, "Ergh…that dog…SIT, BOY!" But he was too far away by then.

Sango and Miroku returned. "He's found Sesshomaru's scent?" Sango guessed. "Come on, Kirara."

They found him a few minutes later squatting cautiously over a human girl lying unconscious on the beach. Inuyasha didn't look up as they rushed forward. "Sesshomaru was here," he said, "on this beach. I don't think he was responsible for this girl, though."

Kagome kneeled by the girl, moving her matted, soaked hair away from her face. She did a cursory check for wounds. "She can't be older than I am. Can you carry her back to Kaede's village? It can't be far—no more than half a day."

He grumbled in compliance, lifting the girl on his back, as the other three climbed onto Kirara.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Mei woke up, she found herself in a house, lying on a bamboo mat. Her wounds were healing well; she could feel it. She yawned, stretched, and sat up.

Another human girl, about her age, stepped through the sliding door with a bowl of tea. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully. "You've been asleep for a few days, but you've been healing really well." She handed her the bowl of tea.

Mei smiled, and gave a grateful nod. After taking a few deep sips, she said, "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm Mei."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered. "If you don't mind my asking, why were you lying there on the beach? You can't be more than seventeen maybe."

Mei's face darkened. "Sixteen. And I'd rather not talk about it," she said, smiling as politely as she could.

Kagome nodded. "It's all right. You should rest some more. Don't get up yet; your wounds aren't fully healed." She took the empty bowl from Mei and stood to leave.

"Where am I, by the way?"

"In Lady Kaede's home. She's a really nice old woman who helps me and Inuyasha a lot."

"Inuyasha…?"

Right on cue, the half-demon burst through the door. Kagome snapped, "She's resting. Don't bother her."

He knelt beside her. "I could smell my brother, Sesshomaru, near you on the beach. What was he doing?"

Mei examined him briefly. "He was your brother? I was lying there unconscious, and all I can remember is his foot flipping me onto my back, and there was a little girl. She wanted to help me, but your brother, Sesshomaru, turned and walked away."

Inuyasha grimaced angrily. "That's my brother, all right," he said. "Thanks." The half-demon rose and left.

Kagome sat down and sighed, "I'm sorry he's so rude to burst in on you like that. He never learns."

"It's all right. Kagome, you don't look like you're from around these parts. I mean, you look Japanese and all, it's just…"

Kagome laughed, "I'm from a different time. I come from 500 years in the future." And she explained about the well, and everything else.

They talked for a bit about the future, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who were outside at the moment. After a while, Kagome stood up. "If I don't watch my backpack for long, Inuyasha will steal the ramen. It's…a kind of noodle."

Mei nodded sleepily. "Again, thanks."

----------------------------------------------------

"Lady Kaede, thank you for letting me stay in your hut," Mei said, bowing a few days later. "Thank you for healing me, Kagome."

They were standing outside the hut, Mei about to leave.

Kaede chuckled, "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Don't come back to me all bloody like you were last time," added Kagome.

Mei laughed, "I won't." They said their parting farewells, Inuyasha's gang about to set off on some demon-hunting excursion, Mei about to set off to explore the archipelago, nothing left for her on the continent.

Mei started her walk through the forest, annoyed at the strange clothing she had to wear. Unfortunately, her robes that Shanyue had had tailored for her were too torn to be any use, and she was stuck in this ridiculous-looking Japanese kimono. She supposed it was comfortable and useful for a traveler, but it took some getting used to.

She fingered the knife hilt at her hip. It was her only weapon, and link to her past. As Mei trudged alone through the forest, she remembered when Shanyue had given it to her two years ago…

_--Flashback--_

_She sat quietly by the small mountain stream, reveling in the landscape. The sun was setting in all its glory, and the stream gurgled and shhhh-ed through the forest. Sitting on the bank, Mei dangled her toes in the cold, rushing water._

_"Mei?" asked Shanyue quietly behind her. "May I sit with you?" She turned around to face him. He was wearing simple clothing: a human villager's brown work robes. She knew, though, that beneath the loose clothing was a body rippling with muscle. He could easily pass for a human, with messy black hair and a marking-less face full of expression. The only things that set him apart were his eyes, golden and full of compassion._

_Mei turned to face the horizon again. "Sure, Shanyue," she said._

_He slid smoothly beside her, his long legs trailing in the water. "I'm sorry I was so busy today," he apologized with a sigh. "Remember that dragon, Ryukossei, who was killed last year? It turns out that he had little brothers. His oldest brother, Hatsumori, was out for revenge, but in his attempt to kill the half-demon, he met up with some strange demon named Naraku, who captured and imprisoned him. And the rest of Ryukossei's annoying brood came complaining to me about it. As if they couldn't go rescue his damn brother himself! I had to send a nice-sized group of my envoys to Naraku. Hatsumori was released pretty quickly on the demon's part when he saw my dragons." Shanyue laughed. "My advisors, of course, were lecturing me today about being so softhearted and letting Naraku live."_

_The young teenager rested her head fondly on his shoulder, or what she could reach of it. "You did the right thing," she assured him. "Your advisors are like all dragons: stupid and disrespectful of life. This Naraku—he was a lowlife demon to you dragons, but he had as much a right to live as even the dragon King. Dragons have forgotten the preciousness of life, especially in humans." Her voice grew angry and bitter. "Dragons have forgotten that hey, we're living, breathing creatures, too, with love and a future ahead of us."_

_Shanyue chuckled softly. It amused him when she got heated up like this. He took her hand and rubbed her palm gently, knowing it calmed her. "Not all have forgotten," he said softly._

_She laughed, "Well, you're not like the others. You know how much life is worth. Would your advisors take a crying human orphan, only four or five, lost in the forest as their own daughter? And continue to stick with her no matter how annoying, how troublesome she can get? No, you're just special." She closed her eyes, enjoying the evening._

_Shanyue gazed deeply at her. "Am I special enough to be your husband, Meishan?"_

_It took a moment to register. Mei inhaled sharply and leaped up. "But, you're like…my…father," she said hesitantly. "You've been my dad and friend ever since I can remember."_

_Shanyue stood to join her, grasping her small, trembling hands. "You're fingers are cold. And if we get married, it won't change so much. I'll still be father, friend, and… husband," he pleaded. "I love you, as a daughter, companion, and a beautiful, beautiful girl I'd willingly die for." He grew silent, knowing it was up to her from then on._

_She shivered from more than the night breeze. "But…Shanyue…" She looked up at his hopeful golden eyes and laughed. He marveled at how pretty her laugh was—gentle and soft, a laugh that reminded him of summer. "Aren't I supposed to get some wedding gift, jewelry like all the other human women?" she teased._

_He smiled broadly. "Even better," he answered, revealing a sheathed knife that had been hiding in his robes. "The blade is from the Jade Dragon's fang. It took me a long time to persuade him, especially because you were human, but I think me being twice his size helped," he explained eagerly._

_She accepted the knife delicately. The sheath was elephant ivory, gilded in silver. At the top, near the hilt, the dragon King's symbol was engraved in jade. Across the surface, silver designs weaved intricate paths. She carefully drew the blade, and tested it through the twilight air. It was balanced perfectly, and she knew the edges were sharp, sharp enough to draw blood with the lightest touch. The hilt was just like the sheath—elephant ivory with ribbons of winding silver slicing through. In the pommel, the swordsmith had set a flower of red coral. The blade itself was a rare, pale red jade._

_"It's beautiful," she breathed, running her finger down the middle of the blade._

_"The jade won't break," he said. "It's the Jade Dragon's. And look what's carved at the top."_

_Mei traced the characters on the blade, near the hilt, with her fingertip. "I am Jingyu, protector of the bride," she read aloud. "Shanyue, did you ever consider if I refused you?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't," he replied airily. "I'm irresistible."_

_She snorted, pushing him lightly. "Yeah, which is why all the humans scream when they see you, and the demons fall in a dead faint."_

_He scowled, "Not when I'm in my human form. You've seen the other human women flock around me when I visited that village in the hills. Oh yeah, the ceremony won't take long. We'll hold it tomorrow. I have to mark you."_

_"Mark me?"_

_He explained, "The dragon King's bride, especially if she isn't a dragon, has to be marked. It's just a bunch of magic, and painful, but not much. You'll have my mark on your left palm for the rest of your life."_

_"What do you mean?" Mei gazed at her right palm. "Is it like a tattoo?"_

_"No, it's just…a mark, like a demonic mark. Say, for instance," Shanyue continued to explain, "my advisors, much as I love them, get it into their head that they want to kill you. If you activate the magic, the mark will call me and I will come and defend you."_

_"I activate it?"_

_He smiled. "You'll get the hang of it when you get it. Using it can take energy, so be sparing." He glanced at the sky. "It's getting dark."_

_"It's been dark."_

_Shanyue rolled his eyes playfully. Before she could react, he brought her swiftly into a light, playful kiss. There was a rhythm to it, and she soon caught the beat. The warmth of his lips spread through her body, and she felt like she was floating above the moon, above the stars and the night sky._

_It seemed forever when they broke apart, but Mei's eyes were bright in the starlight. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "It's dark now," he clarified. "Go to sleep."_

_"No good night kiss?" begged Mei, elated over her first._

_"That was your good night kiss, you crazy human," laughed Shanyue. "We'll save the rest for the ceremony."_

_Mei, sighing blissfully, walked back to her sleeping mat._

_--End Flashback--_

Remembering fondly the biggest moment of her life, Mei suddenly realized how late it was. Where was she? She did this all the time; she would wander off and get lost and Shanyue would have to come and find her. Stupid, stupid, she scolded herself, stopping by a small brook to spread out the bamboo mat Kaede had given her. The early fall evening was still warm, and she fell asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru sat himself comfortably in a tree, watching Rin and Jaken with his sharp golden eyes. They sat nearby, eating roasted fish fresh caught from a nearby river. They talked amiably, or as close to it as they could get.

"Stupid girl, you burned this one!" grumbled Jaken, examining a perfectly fine carp.

Rin shrugged. "It looks okay to me, Master Jaken," she said simply. "Why don't you cook it yourself next time?"

Jaken glared at her. "I catch the fish. I stoke the fire. I clean everything up. You expect me to cook, too?"

"But I caught the fish this time, Master Jaken," Rin pointed out. "And usually I'm the one who cleans away the ashes and stamps out the fire, because you're too small to stamp out a candle."

Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted, "Rin. Jaken. Be quiet for a moment." They shut up immediately, staring fearfully at him. He sniffed the air deeply and recognized the scent almost at once. It was the human girl, the one he had left on the beach. He could also make out something else…demon blood. And was that a dragon…? They couldn't have been too far away. He had to get Rin somewhere safe.

He leapt nimbly off the branch and began walking off. Behind him, Jaken snapped, "Stupid girl, can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is leaving? Bury the fish, hurry, will you?"

"I'd be faster if you helped me."

Sesshomaru turned around. "Jaken, hurry. Come, Rin," he ordered. "And be quiet, both of you." He whirled around again and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------

Stupid demons. Mei was furious. They thought that, just because she was a human girl, she would be an easy lunch. She surveyed the scene around her. Four rat demons lay dead, their bloody corpses strewn over the ground. She herself had not gotten a scratch. Wiping the blood off her blade on the grass, Mei sheathed her knife and gathered her pack up again.

She didn't see him until it was too late.

"No way. I can't believe it's you," he laughed, stepping over the bodies towards her.

Mei drew her knife again, assuming a defensive stance. "Who are you?" she demanded. He was tall, almost as tall as Shanyue had been, with strange sky-blue hair and amber eyes. His clothes were normal enough on the archipelago, but on his forehead was a deep navy blue v-shaped marking. He was definitely some sort of wind dragon in his human form.

He smiled, flashing his full set of dragon fangs at her. "Don't be afraid, Shanyue's brat," he assured her. "Your death won't take long."

"Why do you want to kill me? I don't even know who you are!" she replied angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't." The dragon's eyes flashed bitterly. "I was never important enough for that stuck-up King of yours. Some lowly lizard he'd never heard of living on the islands. I was just a stupid, pathetic wind dragon; he didn't even know I existed!" He began morphing, growing larger and more distorted as he changed into a dragon. He was sky-blue with a white mane, and small for a dragon, definitely weak. He snarled, "If I kill you, though, Shanhe will honor me as the greatest dragon of all time, me, Kiso!" Kiso released a loud screech and lunged for her.

Being a wind dragon, he was fast. However, she easily dodged him and slashed a long ribbon of red down his side. Kiso moaned and collapsed. Mei was astounded. Could a dragon, even one as small as he, be so weak? "Kiso?" she ventured.

He snarled, "Stupid human!" He leaped up and again charged at her. She stood her ground, knifing him deeply in the throat. After attempting to gurgle a few last words, his long body fell limp.

Disgustedly, she wiped the blood off her knife _again_ and hoisted her pack onto her shoulders. Why did the other dragons hate her so much?

Mei prepared to leave, when suddenly she felt someone watching her. _Another_ dragon? She stood tall and called into the clearing, "If you want to fight me too, come out and stop hiding, coward!"

A tall demon emerged from the trees on the opposite side. He walked proudly, arrogantly, his head thrust back as he looked at her with contempt. It was the demon on the beach, the one that had left her for dead! Mei analyzed him in one quick glance. Conceited as he was in his pretty little kimono and well-brushed long white hair, she knew he could put up a fight. This one would probably take longer than scrawny Kiso.

He spoke, and she hated his tone immediately. He had a condescending air around him, and it reflected itself in his voice. "You were the girl by the sea," he said.

_Thanks, Mr. Obvious_. "And you were the demon that left me for dead." Might as well let him know she wasn't going to back down without fighting till the last breath.

His face registered no reaction. "I am he," he answered simply.

"Why were you spying on me? And why didn't you help me that day?" she demanded. The arrogance! To refuse to help a dying girl and then spy on her fighting off demons and a dragon, just sitting impassively on the sidelines!

His nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. "You are just a human," the demon said. "Why would I help you?"

Mei smirked. "What about the girl that tags along with you? Where is she now?" She thought a bit. "I bet you smelled me with your oh-so-superior demon nose and hid your little girl away. And then you came to watch my oh-so-inferior human fight," she reasoned aloud. She knew his type. All her life, she'd had to put up with stuck-up dragons that loathed her because she was "Shanyue's brat". She was just a human, who thought she was good enough to cling to the dragon King himself. Countless times, Mei had had to deal with it, and it looked like things weren't that different on the archipelago.

The demon nodded, almost imperceptibly. "You're right," he acknowledged. "How did you manage to survive that day?"

She laughed, "A half-demon and his girlfriend picked me up. He's your brother, isn't he? Inuyasha?" She saw him stiffen. Ha! She was right!

"Where is he now? What do you know of him?" he demanded.

Mei raised her eyebrows. "You wish to show him your brotherly affection? I'm not going to send you off to kill the guy who saved me," she said. Suddenly, she remembered. "Your name's Sesshomaru, isn't it? That's what Inuyasha told me."

Sesshomaru regained his composure in a blink of an eye. "Yes," answered the demon coldly. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Mei gazed after him, shaking her head in disbelief. The nerve of these island demons! First a group attacks her, and then this Sesshomaru…. She too turned, and walked away. She hoped, for _his_ sake, that they wouldn't meet again. Damn it, she'd teach him a lesson. Just a human! She hoped angrily that he'd seen her fight against Kiso. He should've known better than to cross her, Meishan, foster-daughter of Shanyue the dragon King…

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin! Shut up! He'll come back to us soon, so shut up before the whole forest hears your loud, obnoxious voice!"

"But Master Jaken, he's been away a long time. What if he's in trouble? Lord Sesshomaru!"

Mei smiled to herself. Rin and Master Jaken's voices echoed through the trees, and it was easy to find them. They stood in a grove of beeches, Jaken, some strange sort of toad demon, trying to hush Rin up.

"You two all right?" asked Mei pleasantly as she strode into view.

Rin stared. "Aren't you the one we saw at the sea?" she asked.

Mei nodded. "A girl named Kagome helped me," she explained. She squatted to meet Rin face-to-face. "I remember you. You were very nice to me that day. Are you looking for that white-haired demon, Rin?"

Jaken mumbled, "It's none of your business."

The teenager laughed, "I just met him a few moments ago."

"Where is he? Is he coming back?" breathed Rin excitedly. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much," Mei answered truthfully. She sat casually down on the ground, and motioned for Rin to join her. "I was fighting off some rat demons, and your Lord Sesshomaru was spying on me. I told him to come out, and we talked a little about Inuyasha. Then he left. I don't know where he went, I'm pretty sure he'll come back soon. It's almost suppertime. What do you guys eat?"

Rin explained about her life with Lord Sesshomaru, while Jaken stood in the background mumbling, "I don't think milord's going to like this…"

After a short but friendly conversation with Rin, Mei stood up. "I have to go. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru will like it much if he sees me here," she explained.

Rin shook her head. "I'm sure he'll like you. I'll ask him if you can travel with us. I'm sure he'll say yes," she begged.

Mei sighed, "I doubt it, Rin. I'll see you around sometimes, all right?"

"It's you again."

Mei, Rin, and Jaken did a double take and whirled around. Jaken exclaimed gleefully, "You're back, milord!"

There Sesshomaru stood, his sword drawn and at the ready, death in his golden eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

**Meh. I'm not good at cliffhangers. **

**Thanks again to my ONE reviewer, pcttgirl23. For all the rest of you that hit and run and don't review, it's not that hard! Just click the little button and comment...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru had heard their voices and hurried, as much as he could without hurrying. He was son of Inu no Taisho. He didn't hurry.

And there she was, the impudent human bitch, talking to _his_ Rin. He drew his Toukijin and growled softly, "It's you again." He didn't even know her name, but before she drew her last breath, he'd make sure he'd find out. Wrench it from her blood-gushing throat if he had to.

The human girl had been preparing to leave. The three of them turned around, and he examined her face. There was no sign of fear, but he'd quickly teach her. She smiled easily. "We meet again, Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was talking to your friends, Rin and Jaken," explained the human as if it was only too obvious.

He could see that. But he didn't want to banter words with a human. "You die now, human!" he said angrily. Sesshomaru leaped at her, his sword swinging down in a flashing arc to connect with her head.

Instead, she sidestepped him, her own knife drawn. "I have a name," she retorted. "it's Mei."

Sesshomaru spun around and slashed with lightning-fast accuracy. Mei brought her knife up to block, and immediately it was a match of strength. He pushed her across the grove, his Toukijin trembling nearer and nearer to her head. Suddenly, she dropped into a roll, leaping up behind him as he stumbled forward. Mei pressed her knife gently to his neck.

"I win," she whispered triumphantly. He remained motionless, fuming inside, until the cold blade left his neck. "You're very good—extremely good—for a demon. I'd hate to see you in your demon form," Mei commented. "I really have to go now, Rin."

Rin nodded, knowing the tension between demon and human. "Good-bye, Mei," she answered somewhat sadly.

Sesshomaru glared at her furiously, feeling his shame sink deep down in his stomach. To lose to one insolent human brat, and lose so _quickly_, and then she had to shove her victory in his face, insulting his demon form! He had honor, though, and retained it as he watched her leave silently. His defeat may shame him now, but someday he'd prove her wrong. Someday he'd show her just how inferior humans really were. To lose to a human! He still couldn't believe it. _Mei_. She was from the continent, definitely. He had no clue what the hell her name meant, and he didn't care. But he'd kill her eventually.

The shame. Sesshomaru could hardly bear it.

"Go fish or whatever you do. Just leave," he snapped angrily, and his two "friends", as Mei had called them, heard his not-so-subtle fury and fled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the mountains of northern China, a roar cut through the icy winter air.

"Damn it, Mulong, it's been a week and you still haven't found the bitch!" snarled an enormous blue dragon coiled on a cliff.

Below him, Mulong, a small brown dragon, bowed his head humbly and replied, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry, I've searched all over, but, I haven't seen…"

Shanhe raised his muzzle to the night sky. A ball of energy grew between his open jaws. With a screech, he turned to Mulong and released it in a bright flash. Mulong's severed head bounced off the side of the mountain, and his smoking body writhed a bit before tumbling over the edge as well.

The usurper dragon King turned to glare at the others assembled around him. He bared his teeth in a threatening grimace. "This is what happens when you fail me," he laughed. "Guilong, choose three others. Find the girl by the next full moon." His eyes narrowed and flashed. "Unless you want to join Mulong as well."

Guilong dipped his pale yellow head. "To hear is to obey, Your Majesty," he murmured. Nodding to the three dragons beside him, he sprung into the sky and flew off into the clouds.

Shanhe turned his advisors, both ancient and graying. "Did I do the right thing?" asked the large dragon anxiously.

One of them, a dark orange giant, nodded his head sagely. "Yes, Your Majesty. If you don't prove to them that you carry out your threats, you will never bend them to your will. You did well today, my lord."

The other dark green dragon shook his head, sighing, "Fear isn't the only way to win a kingdom. But you've gone too far to change now. I suppose today was successful, Your Majesty. Anyway, Mulong only searched the continent. If I recall your account correctly, you saw Shanyue push the girl off the mountain. She probably would've died. However, Shanyue wouldn't kill his daughter and wife, unless there was a sea to catch her. Catch my drift, Zuoxiao?"

Zuoxiao stared in astonishment. "You're right, Qumin! Why didn't I see this before?"

Shanhe snapped, "Explain to me!"

The orange dragon complied. "Shanyue must've pushed the girl into the East Sea, and begged the king to take care of her, or something of the like. Which means that the East dragon took her somewhere safe," explained Zuoxiao.

Qumin interrupted excitedly, "Like the archipelago!"

The fake dragon King leapt up. "Tell this to Guilong and his band. Have them locate her in a week. I _must_ have her in a week!" he commanded impatiently.

"To hear is to obey, Your Majesty," the two dragons said, bowing deeply as they prepared to fly off.

------------------------------------------------------

Mei plodded through the forest glumly. _Why did you do it, Shanyue?_ Tears flowed down her cheeks. _Left me here all alone, in this place where demons and dragons attack me at every bend. I want to go home…_

Home. Mei suddenly realized that she had never had a real home. Her home had always been at Shanyue's side, from a young girl clinging to his hand to a wedded teenager resting her head on his shoulder. Now that Shanyue was gone, there was nowhere left for her to go. He had given her life meaning. What reason had she to live any more?…

--_Flashback--_

_Her very first memory was the day Shanyue had found her. Her life hadn't started when the umbilical chord was cut and she cried her first breath. It had started when he saw her that fateful evening, sobbing into her arms, nestled in the roots of a huge beech._

_She had been only five or so. She was daughter of the magistrate, his seventeenth child, born of his favorite concubine. The magistrate was an old man, who had served the province well for many years. Unlike others, he had been upright and honest, and the province had prospered under his rule._

_Mei had been his favorite daughter. "Meihua," he often called. "Come show your father the painting you made yesterday." His thirteen sons had been married to daughters of prosperous families, and sent off to make their own lives. His oldest daughter had been sold to the magistrate's son of a nearby town. The old magistrate liked to enjoy his last few years fawning over the little five-year-old._

_Mei, sitting beneath the beech, remembered her father and cried as night fell. She heard shouts nearby and froze, silent. Her breath whooshed out in a sigh of relief as they faded away. She rubbed her sore arms and shivered from the cold._

_Footsteps drew nearer. She stifled a whimper and drew further back into the roots. She saw shoes pause by the tree, strong shoes edged with silk and soled with bamboo. Mei shut her eyes tight, hoping that if she couldn't see the shoes, the wearer couldn't see her._

_She felt the swish of clothing as Shoes squatted beside her, and didn't dare open her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" a male voice asked gently._

_Mei peeked between her fingers, her heart relaxing as she realized he was not going to kill her. He looked about twenty, maybe, and beneath his robes, she knew he was strong, even among men. Checking his face, she didn't see any markings. Good. A human._

"_You all right?" he asked again._

_She nodded._

"_Can you talk?" the man laughed good-naturedly._

_She nodded again. "Yes, sir."_

"_What are you doing under a tree? Why aren't you in your village? It's dangerous in the forest."_

"_I…" Mei wasn't sure how to answer. Even as a 5-year-old, she knew she probably shouldn't spill her life's story out to this stranger._

_The man smiled. She melted at his smile. It was so warm and sympathetic that she suddenly wanted to hug him. "You aren't the little girl those slave-traders are looking for, are you?"_

_Uh-oh. Her heart froze. Was he going to take her back? Mei pressed herself against the back wall of roots, kicking dirt in his direction. She wasn't going to go without a fight._

_He shook his head gently. "I won't let them find you," he promised. "They're still nearby. Will you let me help you?"_

"_I don't need your help," she said stubbornly._

_The man sighed, "Yes, you do. I swear to the gods that I won't hurt you, or let them hurt you. Come on." He paused suddenly, and raised his head. "They're coming. Hurry!"_

_Mei hesitated. He swore by the gods. That was a powerful vow…but could she trust him? Slowly, she crawled towards the opening._

_Horses suddenly thundered into view, bearing shouting armored men waving swords. The leader had a long cowhide whip. He cracked it sharply on the ground. "Thank you for finding her, sir," he laughed mockingly. "We'd appreciate it if you gave her nice and quiet, now."_

_The man with the shoes stood up. He drew his sword. "I'll give you to the count of three to leave," he said calmly. " If you aren't gone by then, I'll have to kill you. One…two…"_

_The leader of the slave traders snickered. "One against seven? You've got guts." He cried the battle cry of the continent. "Sha! Kill!"_

_The slave traders galloped forwards, their swords flashing in the moonlight. Shoes waited patiently for them to draw nearer, when suddenly he struck. He was like a viper, fast as chain lightning, and in one blur, the mutilated bodies flew off the horses._

_Mei watched in awe, and in horror. This man wasn't human. How could any human attack so fast?_

_The nonhuman stripped the horses of their gear and let them free. He turned to Mei, still huddled beneath the beech tree. "Do you have a village I can take you to?"_

_She didn't answer, staring back at him with wide, frightened eyes._

_He sighed, "Yes, I'm a dragon, but I've sworn not to hurt you. You'll get killed if you stay out here by yourself." He shrugged. "Anyway, how many dragons do you know would stop to help a human girl and not eat her by now? Don't worry; I'm safe. What's your name?"_

_Mei gazed up at his eyes. They were golden. She should've noticed his eyes weren't normal. But they were so soft and friendly, she couldn't help whispering, "Mei. Meihua."_

"_Well, Mei, I'm Shanyue." Shanyue extended his hand, and she let him pull her out and up. "Where do you live?"_

_And suddenly, she blurted out her life, how bandits had raided her father's town, and killed all her family except her. She told him how they had sold her to slave traders, to be raised as a slave girl and concubine, and how the slave traders beat her. She told him how she had run away, hiding under a beech tree._

_Shanyue looked the little girl up and down. She was shivering in her thin cotton cheongsam, and he saw the hint of a bruise on her cheek. His heart went out to her, the trembling little wisp of a human, but he didn't have time to play mother to a random orphan out in the middle of the forest. Besides, many humans had suffered worse and lived. She'd be fine. "I'll take you to the nearest village, Mei," he told her._

_--End Flashback--_

Mei dried the last of her tears off her cheek. Shanyue had taken her to the village, but Mei had triumphed. He had reluctantly agreed to take on the little human girl, and Mei had changed her name. She was a new person, a girl reborn. Meishan, daughter of Shanyue.

All of a sudden, she felt gigantic claws wrap themselves around her body. Damn it. She had been so absorbed in remembering Shanyue that she hadn't noticed anyone sneaking up behind her.

Her captor turned Mei around to face him. Who was this dragon? He was pale yellow, and bigger than Kiso, though still not half as big as Shanyue had been. His grip tightened, and she gasped as his claws dug into her body.

"His Majesty had been waiting for you," laughed the dragon viciously.

Mei fainted as one claw slid straight through her midsection.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Sorry, I'm too lazy to type down more than one name ) Hehe, another evil cliffhanger...**

**Reviews are the blood that keep authors alive. (poetic!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru felt the wind stir up and smelled it. Dragon again. Why did he smell dragons everywhere? If it had anything to do with that human bitch, he wouldn't bother this time.

Wait. If that dragon killed Mei, then Sesshomaru would never get the chance to prove himself better than her!

_That's a pathetic excuse_, he told himself. "Rin, Jaken, come," he growled. A sadistic laugh rang in the distance. Probably the dragon. Good. That meant it had probably caught (and killed!) Mei.

Rin's eyes widened. "What was that, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon answered impatiently, "Come." He began walking in the opposite direction.

"If it's Mei, will you please help her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared ferociously over his shoulder. The guts of the little girl! Too furious to reply, he began walking again.

There was a soft intake of breath, and he heard Rin and Jaken silently follow him. Peeking again over his shoulder, Sesshomaru saw moisture forming in Rin's eyes. Damn. He didn't have time to deal with some poor little human's tears.

That's when he smelled Inuyasha nearby.

The stupid half-demon was probably headed towards the laugh, with his annoying little retinue. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He would wait for his half-brother to weaken himself in the fight with the dragon, and then kill Inuyasha himself. He would prove he wasn't as weak as his father. The scheme was a little lower than he preferred, but he could only think of the prospect of killing that half-demon.

Sesshomaru turned sharply and headed towards the scene, Rin and Jaken trailing confusedly at his heels.

---------------------------------------------------

As the dragon threw her across the forest, Mei jolted awake. She was falling, crashing into a tree, spinning stars in darkness, no, in red clouds…

Mei shook herself into sanity. She was bouncing painfully down a tall (and branchy) tree. Mei grabbed a limb as she fell, twisting her fingers tightly to stop her descent. Carefully, she lowered herself down the tree, pain shooting up her right arm as it dangled uselessly by her side. When she touched ground, she sighed in exhaustion and collapsed by the trunk. Her right elbow was definitely broken, twisted in a strange angle. Angry red welts streaked her body where the tree's branches had whipped her mercilessly. And she was losing a lot of blood where the dragon had stabbed her, especially in her torso. Carefully, Mei probed the wound. His claw had gone straight through, and hadn't pierced any organs. She supposed she should thank the gods for this "mercy" they had shown her...

Why had the dragon released her? And he hadn't thrown her far. Someone must've come to her rescue, forcing the dragon to get rid of her so he could fight the newcomer. And the dragon probably hadn't meant to toss her away; he had most likely let go of her on accident. Painfully, she made her way back to the fight, where flashes of light and loud shouts clearly marked the spot.

On her way, Mei stumbled across a young fox demon and a flea demon on his shoulder. "Aren't you Shippo?" she asked, remembering him as one of Kagome's friends. "And Myoga?"

Shippo nodded. "Myoga's supposed to be there, helping Inuyasha, but…"

The flea said stubbornly, "That dragon is big!"

"Inuyasha is fighting the dragon?" exclaimed Mei. As Shippo nodded again, she dashed to the battle, ignoring the agony all over her body.

The half-demon was certainly brave, Mei had to admit. He dodged lightning blasts from the dragon's mouth, and hacked at his yellow fur whenever possible. Sango and Kirara ran circles around the dragon, Sango trying to find an opening for her boomerang. And Miroku and Kagome stood at the opposite edge, Kagome with her bow ready and Miroku waiting for the opportunity to use his Wind Tunnel.

They were hopeless against the yellow dragon. Mei's heart sank at their courage. And her little knife couldn't do much more.

And then she saw them, two more enormous dragons plunging from the skies to join the battle.

Suddenly, she remembered Shanyue's mark. _"If you activate the magic, the mark will call me and I will come and defend you."_ Could the magic work even in the land of the dead?

Mei held her left palm out to the scene of battle. Desperately praying to the gods, she focused her energy and thoughts on the center of her hand, and felt the usually invisible mark glow with a bright golden light. It shone even through the back of her hand, a weaving dragon with jaws gaping open. "Shanyue," she whispered desperately.

A dark shadow grew around her, seeming to sprout from her hand. Slowly, the huge shadow took shape as an enormous dragon shadow that looked distinctly like…

"Shanyue! It is you!" Mei cried, ecstatic. She stretched out her hand to touch his fur, but her fingers touched…nothing. The dragon King did not turn or respond, already uncoiling to attack the other dragons.

He fought like the late Shanyue, his lithe black body weaving magnificently around the yellow dragon. The shadow sank his fangs into the other's throat, and the yellow one let out a gurgle and fell limp. Shanyue killed the other two dragons as well, slowly wrapping himself around them before they could get away, and ending their lives with a snap of their necks.

The battle was over before it had begun. Shanyue turned slowly to gaze at Mei again, his eyes a hollow darkness as well. "Are you…?" Mei murmured sadly, not noticing the stares of Inuyasha's gang around her.

Shanyue nodded solemnly. He slid around her, his jaws by her ear as he whispered softly, "I have to go back. The gatekeeper won't let me come next time. So take care, Mei, my love."

He faded and dissipated in the wind. Mei fell to her knees, hearing Shanyue's voice over and over again, silently staring at the ground.

Inuyasha and his gang came over to her. Kagome dropped down beside her. "You're bleeding. Are you all right?" she asked.

"_So take care, Mei, my love."_ "Huh?" asked Mei. "Oh. I'm fine."

Inuyasha demanded, "Who was that? Where did he come from?"

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha," snapped Kagome. "Your arm is broken, too. We'll take you back to the village we're staying at. Can you walk?"

Mei nodded, and then shook her head. "Thank you, but I don't need your help. I'll be fine."

Sango's eyes grew worried. "You don't look fine."

Mei laughed, "I've suffered worse. Don't worry about me." She stood up, masking the pain on her face. "But thanks." She managed a convincing smile and said apologetically, "I ought to leave now."

They exchanged farewells, and Mei turned to walk back through the forest. The pain grew more intense as she walked, but she had to find a spring or river to clean off in.

"Mei?"

She turned to find Rin behind her. "Hello, Rin," she greeted warmly. "Where are Jaken and Sesshomaru?"

"They're still back there. Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find somewhere I can wash myself," Mei explained.

"I know a place." Rin set off through the trees, Mei following closely behind. It was a small spring, crystal clear and well hidden.

"Do you need to go back?"

"They'll find me," answered the younger girl confidently. "I've helped Sesshomaru and Jaken when they've gotten hurt. I can help you, too."

"You'd be a lot of help," Mei confessed gratefully.

Silently, Rin helped Mei wash her wounds, splint her arm, and clean and bind the hole in her midsection. The afternoon waned gradually into evening.

"How old are you, Rin?"

She shrugged. "Ten or eleven, I think."

And then it was small talk, each talking a little about her life. Mei found herself developing a fondness for Rin. She was sweet and innocent, faithfully following her lord's heels with a steadfast devotion. Though Rin had seen death, and experienced it herself, she was still stolidly good-natured about it. Mei wished briefly she had been like that when younger, not this crying, wistful teenager lost in a strange land…

Footsteps drew nearer. They both froze, staring to the right. Suddenly, Jaken hurtled himself through the thick foliage, brandishing his staff. "Rin! We've been worried sick about you! Why are you always running off? And what are you doing with this repulsive human girl?" Mei stifled a laugh.

Sesshomaru emerged behind Jaken. Rin looked up, innocently confused. "I thought Lord Sesshomaru would be able to find me," she apologized to Jaken.

Sesshomaru glanced across the scene. Mei was glad she had clothed herself before the conversation had been interrupted. The dog demon said in his cold, arrogant voice, "I knew where you were. I had business with Inuyasha to take care of." He glanced down at Rin, and his golden eyes softened. _Softened?_ Mei stared. She didn't think this demon was capable of feeling sympathy for anyone, and here his eyes were softening for a ten-or eleven-year-old human girl!

"What happened, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

He wrinkled his nose in something like repulsion. "Nothing. Jaken was so eager to find you that I didn't have time to fight him."

Jaken's huge yellow eyes grew wide in fear. "I didn't know, I'm sorry, milord, I didn't…"he pleaded.

Mei was disgusted. Was Sesshomaru so cruel that his servant should be so terrified of him?

He ignored the toad demon. "Come, Rin," he commanded.

Rin looked from Mei to Sesshomaru, and back again. "Can Mei come with us?" she ventured hesitantly. "She…she's injured, and she might get hurt if you and Master Jaken aren't there to defend, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled softly. He hadn't expected this. The human who had shamed him so humiliatingly? Rin was so hopeful though…He bared his fangs in a warning grimace. "Once you heal, human, I'll defeat you in an even fight and then you will leave."

Mei grinned. "Fair enough. But my name is Mei, not 'human'. Haven't we gone over this before?"

"Don't provoke him," whispered Rin urgently, tugging at the teenager's arm. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

As the four walked back to the campsite, Mei couldn't help but smile at her new (if brief) family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Egh. Rin is so adorable and I love her (probably my favorite character), and I feel so guilty exploiting her like this. **

**Anyhow, THANK YOU MUCHLY reviewers! You make the world go round and keep my story ongoing. As for the rest of you, comments are always ALWAYS appreciated...click and type away!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Killed?"

The roar echoed through the mountain range, and human villagers nearby fled terrified into their huts.

Qumin bowed his head. "Patience, Your Majesty," he whispered.

"Fine. Tell me exactly what happened, Xutao," Shanhe growled, glancing at his advisors. They nodded encouragingly.

Only one dragon of the four had come back from the archipelago. "Guilong found her, and grabbed her before she knew what was happening. He clawed her or something, and she fell unconscious. But then some humans and a half-demon came, and started fighting Guilong. And I could smell a full demon nearby, but he never came out."

Shanhe's lip curled. "And Guilong was killed by humans and a half-demon?"

"No, Your Majesty. He dropped the girl in surprise when the half-demon came, and then was distracted by fighting the others. My brother and his friend, Yaonan, joined the battle. But then I think the girl somehow came back, and then Shanyue was there, fighting."

The false dragon King sat up in astonishment. "Shanyue?" he demanded. "But I killed him! I ripped his dead body to shreds and fed them to pikes in the Yangzi River!"

Xutao shrugged. "I don't know, Your Majesty. Except, he was black, like a shadow, and when he finished killing the others, he went back to the girl and just…faded away," he explained apologetically.

Zuoxiao, the other advisor, whispered something in Shanhe's ear. He nodded. "It was the mark of a dragon King's bride," Shanhe said aloud. "It even called Shanyue from the land of the dead. Council dismissed."

Shanhe and his two advisors waited for the others to leave before continuing their conversation. "If I take a wife, the mark will leave Mei and come to my wife, right?"

Zuoxiao nodded. Qumin asked, "But do you want the trouble of coming every time your wife calls?"

"Maybe you could marry a human, and once she has the mark, kill her. The mark won't go back to Shanyue's girl," suggested Zuoxiao, and his counterpart nodded.

"And then you could go kill her yourself, with no stupid lower dragons to mess everything up for you," added Qumin.

Shanhe laughed eagerly, "All right, then. That's what I'll do."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we going, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn around. Stupid human. Would she never shut up?

Rin answered, "We just follow Lord Sesshomaru. He has important things to do."

"Like bullying little toad demons a tenth of his size," Mei smirked. "Wait. Sesshomaru's a lord, right? Where's his kingdom? He looks powerful enough."

"His father was Inu no Taisho, the great Lord of the Western Lands," said Jaken.

"I've heard of him!" exclaimed Mei.

Sesshomaru half-looked over his shoulder. "You've heard of my father?" he asked.

She nodded. "He gave Shanyue a lot of trouble. But Shanyue always respected him, because he said Inu no Taisho was about as powerful as any demon could ever get."

"Shanyue? Was he the black dragon?"

Mei nodded again. _Change of subject_, she thought. "What do you usually eat for lunch, Rin?"

"Fish."

She sighed, "All right. But if you eat it for every meal every day, I'm going to get sick of fish pretty soon."

------------------------------------------------------------

Something brushed her shoulder. Mei jolted up, her knife in her left hand.

Sesshomaru looked amused.

"It's you," Mei sighed, sheathing her knife. "Don't do that again. Why'd you wake me up? It's really, really late."

"Where did this Shanyue come from? It looked like he came from the mark on your hand."

Mei visibly stiffened. "If that's all, I'm going back to sleep."

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder, his claws threatening to pierce her skin. "I need to know."

She was astounded. Would he really hurt her over such a trivial thing? "No, you don't," she retorted. "Let me go back to sleep."

Sesshomaru released her, but only to draw his Toukijin. Mei drew back in alarm. No way. He wasn't going to kill her…was he? _He's a demon_, she told herself. _He doesn't care. I'm some stupid human, right?_ She drew her knife awkwardly. _Damn my broken right arm._

But the dog demon growled harshly, driving his sword into the ground beside him. "Humans," he muttered under his breath. "Stubborn, worthless humans."

"Ah. You sound like Inuyasha now."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Go to sleep then, human," he said, kicking her bamboo mat none too kindly as he stood.

Mei glared back up at him, but then her eyes softened. "I think that if I continue to stay with and endanger you and Rin, you'll have to know. I'll...tell you.

"It started when the slave traders raided my town..." The words suddenly came spilling out, and before she knew it, she was telling her entire life to this coldhearted demon, the way she had told her life to Shanyue when he found her under a tree. She didn't know why she was telling Sesshomaru, of all people, but she had to talk, to cry, and the demon lord happened to be her listener.

By the time she finished nearly a half hour later, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she fought to hold back sobs. She looked up at Sesshomaru, hoping that like Shanyue, he would look at her with thoughtfulness and compassion.

But he was unemotional as always, gazing at her through calm, icy hooded eyes. "And then you were on the beach, where I found you?"

His impassiveness angered her. "And left me to die," she choked furiously. "Good night, _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched her turn her head and bury herself under her blanket, her tears spent. _What the hell is wrong with her? Just because I didn't cry with her?_ He shook his head, growling under his breath, "Stupid humans." He thought about her story. She reminded him of Rin, an orphan human cared for by a demon lord. But she wasn't like Rin. How old was she? Sixteen? Kagome, Inuyasha's girl, was sixteen, too, right? But Mei wasn't like Kagome either (thank the gods—Sesshomaru didn't like Kagome).

To grow up with a dragon King! And to marry one! Did Mei realize how amazing her life was, how fortunate she was to have such an incredible father and husband? No wonder she was such a good fighter for a human—the King of all dragons raised her himself.

Sesshomaru remembered her tears. She was pretty when she cried, her dark eyes glistening in the starlight, intense eyes…

No, he was _not_ falling in love with some pathetic _human_. He didn't even _like_ her. She had insulted his pride, remember? And _no_ one lived after insulting him, Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands. He was just waiting for her to heal, so he could kill her, no, just defeat her, in a fair match. Not a human, when he had many powerful demon girls begging for his hand.

But his heart wouldn't listen to all his logic. Images flashed through his mind, Mei laughing, smiling, playing with Rin. Hair like twilight in the breeze and…

Sesshomaru dug his claws into the dirt and scratched with all his might. He couldn't wait until she was gone, and he could forget all this bullshit.

He returned to his perch in a nearby tree and fell into a light, uneasy sleep, filled with visions of young girls from the continent and dragon Kings kissing by a mountain stream…

-----------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I got caught up in so much crap and to make matters worse had terrible writer's block. This chapter feels awkward to me, the way it's presented.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! It makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside **

**Oh well...the rest of you, enjoy and REVIEW TOO!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Several days of edgy tension passed.

Mei and Sesshomaru ignored each other as much as possible, and Mei continued to heal. Her arm was fully restored, though her stomach wound was still repairing. Mei practiced with her knife daily, slipping out in the gray dawn when Rin and Jaken were still asleep. She went through the forms Shanyue's kungfu teacher had taught her. Be strong but soft, powerful but graceful. Let the five elements find harmony in your spirit. Each time she thrust with her knife, or brought it downward into a graceful slash, she imagined the blade biting easily through that soft, vulnerable flesh on Sesshomaru's throat.

Sometimes she felt someone watching her. It was probably that arrogant dog demon, assessing her fighting so he could better defeat her when it became time for her to leave. _Watch me, demon. Watch me and tremble._

Other times, she was sure Sesshomaru watched her coldly, all the time. When she glanced at him, he was usually looking away, but she always felt his eyes on him. By the gods, how much did he hate her? His loathing for humans must run so deep that he couldn't help staring at her, probably trying to suppress impulses to kill her on the spot. Or did he not trust her? Did he think Mei would kill him when he turned his back? No, she thought. He's just one arrogant bastard.

She couldn't stand it anymore. This was too much like Shanyue's court, when they walked side-by-side through the ornate hallways of his palace, and she felt the glares of imperial court dragons burning through her skin. Shunned by humans, shunned by dragons, shunned by demons, Mei didn't know who she was anymore.

She couldn't stand it.

It was raining that night, the water pouring down in heavy sheets. Before the storm, Sesshomaru had sniffed the sky, saying, "Jaken, find a cave. It'll rain tonight."

Sesshomaru couldn't get his pretty hair wet, so he had joined them in the cave, removing himself to the most remote corner possible. He couldn't contaminate his superior self by sleeping within ten yards of…_humans_. How revolting.

Mei woke from a light, dreamless sleep in the middle of the night. It was chilly, the last embers already dead, and the rain still poured as heartily as ever outside. Glancing behind her, she saw Sesshomaru's form rising gently as he slept on his furry pelt.

The teenager slipped her knife inside her kimono and crept outside. The thunder had left, and only pure, sweet rain bathed her, kissing her skin and hair and drenching her in coldness. She walked out a little ways from the cave, and sat on a rock near the entrance. And Mei remembered one time she had been out in rain like this…

_--Flashback--_

_It was pouring down everywhere. Mei was eleven, and had seen rain, but never as heavy as this before. Shanyue was taking care of some territorial dispute between two dragon lords, and had left Mei in the forest, knowing she was capable of defending herself, and if not, she had the mark._

_She wandered blithely through the trees, feeling the rain wash her clean. And then she heard the soft treads behind her._

_Mei turned around, her hand at the hilt of her knife. "Who is it?" she called boldly._

_A demon came out, some sort of cat demon, jaguar or leopard, maybe. He was in his human form, tall, lean, and agile. "You look delicious, human," he said, his voice a sibilant hiss that sent chills down her spine._

_She fell into a defensive stance and laughed, "This is the last meal you'll ever set eyes on."_

"_Oh, I'm not going to eat you. Some cakes are so beautiful, you cannot eat them for their perfection." The demon advanced, and his words sank in. What was he going to do to her? Mei tried to clear her mind to fight._

_Suddenly, he clawed the air in a swift, sweeping motion, and his bright slash marks sliced through the rain, connecting with the hilt of her knife. Her knife was sturdy enough to withstand the demon's attack, but it sent burning energy down into her fingers and arm, and she let go in pain. The demon laughed and bounded forward, grabbing her wrists before she could move. He stared at where her cheongsam parted, and one claw reached forward to tear it apart._

_Mei screamed, "Get away from me!" and landed a well-aimed kick to his groin. He knelt in pain, but only briefly. He leaped up quickly and drew a small dagger._

_"Human bitch, you will suffer for that," he snarled, lunging forward before she could react._

_She brought her arm up, and the blade sank through. Mei fought the blinding pain, trying to focus so she could call Shanyue. Her mark glowed, but only for a split second. Had he heard her call? Would he come in time?_

_The demon stabbed at her again, connecting with her shoulder. Mei screamed again, struggling desperately, but the agony tore through her body and she had no energy to fight back, no breath to scream louder._

_Then, strangely, Mei felt herself removed from her body, watching impassively as the demon knifed her over and over again. She no longer felt pain, and silently counted the times he stabbed her in the chest. She knew she was dying, but she couldn't do anything about it. One…two…three…four…_

_A roar resounded through the forest. Shanyue, weaving magnificently through the rain clouds, dove down faster than light, crunching the demon between his jaws and tossing the cat leagues away._

_Mei sank to her knees, barely conscious._

_Shanyue returned to his human form, already calling his healer through dragon magic. "Mei, are you all right?" he pleaded. "Don't die, hold on, the healer's coming."_

_Mei opened an eye. "You certainly took your time getting here," she said, spitting blood from her mouth. Surprisingly, she felt no pain, just a little lightheaded._

"_I'm sorry, the call was weak, and I didn't realize…oh, gods, don't faint, hold on…" Shanyue stripped away her cheongsam, checking her wounds. "Hold on, Mei," he whispered as she lost consciousness._

_The healer, a small mahogany dragon, joined them from the skies. He drew strange signs in the air, before turning to Shanyue. "Not a moment too soon," he said. "I'm supporting her through my magic, forcing her heart to beat. We need to get her somewhere dry, Your Majesty."_

"_Will she live?"_

"_I think I can manage it."_

_--End Flashback--_

Mei rubbed her collarbone ruefully, remembering how the talented healer barely rescued her from death. She hadn't lied to Kagome when she said she'd suffered worse.

"Mei?"

Again! Mei always got so lost in her memories that she never noticed when others snuck up on her. Sesshomaru walked out of the cave, and stood a distance away. Couldn't stand to be anywhere close to such repulsive humans, could he? "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

There was a strange edge to his voice. She couldn't determine whether it was contempt, ridicule, or something other. "Sitting, and enjoying the rain," she said. She turned away from him, glaring fiercely at the dark horizon. Fingering her knife under her kimono, Mei wondered if he had come out to kill her. "What are _you _doing here? Thought you couldn't get your pretty hair wet."

He smirked, "Making sure you don't die of cold out here."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Him, worried over _her_?

Sesshomaru added, "Your death would devastate Rin, and I'm not good at consoling."

Oh. Rin. That explains everything. She didn't look at him, but she could feel his eyes burning into her back, the way the other dragons' eyes had burned into her when she walked with Shanyue.

She couldn't stand it.

"If you want to kill me, why don't you get it over with?" she cried furiously, turning to face him full on. She leaped off the rock, and glared up at him. "I see the way you're always looking at me. I'm human. I know. But I don't see why all you damn demons and dragons have to hate us, hate me, so much! Can't leave us to live our short lives in peace?"

Sesshomaru's confusion was evident. "Calm down, don't wake the others. Did I say I was going to kill you, or that I hated you?"

She snorted, "You hate all humans. You've killed many humans without a second thought. And I shamed you that one day. Any child would know that you wouldn't let me live long after that." She drew her knife. "I'm not afraid of death. But I'll make sure you'll think twice next time before killing another pathetic, _weak_ little human."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists before she could attack him. "I wouldn't fight you while you were still healing. I want a fair fight, remember?" he pointed out.

Struggling madly in his vice-like grasp, she hissed, "Well, you would kill me then, anyway, bastard!"

His golden eyes watched her thrash almost sympathetically. And then he leaned down and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru hadn't been sleeping when she left. He wondered why she was leaving briefly, but soon turned to ponder his own problems.

Shanyue was lucky, he decided. She loves him still, even though he's dead. And suddenly, Sesshomaru wanted more than ever to be loved like that, loved so profoundly and ardently that he would linger in Mei's heart forevermore.

He couldn't stop thinking about that human. He realized that this was a natural phenomenon. Once you start liking someone, you really start liking her. He had at first tolerated Rin with a somewhat annoyed attitude. But the little girl grew on him, and now he would even let Inuyasha live if it meant Rin's happiness. And once he started finding attractive traits in Mei, he started noticing more and more how beautiful she was. He loved her, no doubt. But she loved another, and hated _him_, from the way she was always ignoring him and throwing glares his way.

Sesshomaru would go to the ends of the earth for this one human girl. She was mature for a sixteen-year-old (how many teenagers get married, witness countless battles, and have their husbands die in a few years?), and he couldn't stand immature human teenagers (like Inuyasha's wench). She was kind, good-natured, sympathetic, devoted and passionate, intriguing, bright-hearted, and so beautiful.

Yes, he was exaggerating. But he couldn't help it. Try as he might, he couldn't find anything wrong with her. When Sesshomaru was younger, he had read about love in his father's library, and scorned it as absolutely pointless and stupid. Now, he found himself doing the exact same thing he had hated in love stories—swooning over one girl who probably wasn't so great in another's eyes, overlooking flaws and exaggerating virtues. But now Sesshomaru understood. It's just love.

_Is this how you felt about Izayoi?_ Sesshomaru remembered his father with mixed feelings now. Maybe there was reason to his madness. Maybe he hadn't died because he was weak. Maybe strength wasn't just killing and gaining power.

He'd go out and join Mei, and tell her how he felt. Standing up in the dark cave, he realized how much willpower it took to do it. _Love is just a different kind of strength_.

As they conversed, Sesshomaru hardly realized, or cared about, what he was saying. He was trying to read her face (it's hard when her back is turned), but he was pretty sure he didn't say anything wrong. Why was she standing up, knife drawn, glaring at him with death willed in her fierce, intense dark eyes? Why was she so mad? What did he do wrong? Oh gods. How could he make her love him if she was so furious at him?

What was he going to do?

Sesshomaru didn't want her to die. Sesshomaru would give his own life up so she wouldn't, if he had to. What was wrong? What went wrong?

Throwing reason to the wind, the dog demon did what his heart told him to.

Sesshomaru felt her struggle, but he didn't care anymore. He had the most beautiful human girl in his arms (if unwillingly), and he was kissing her with all the passion he could muster. He felt her thrashing die down, but her body was still tense in his arms.

He let her go, his eyes almost sad in bewilderment. "You don't…?"

Mei sighed, "I don't know. I don't what to think, what to do, I really don't know. I feel like I'm betraying Shanyue. And…I've hated you all this time. Did you expect me to suddenly fall in love with you with one kiss?"

The dog demon looked off to the side. She was right. He shouldn't have expected so blindly, so stupidly… "I'm sorry, Mei," he mumbled. "I didn't…I shouldn't…"

She squeezed his hand. "It's all right, Sesshomaru," she murmured back. He looked up, a spark of hope suddenly flaming within him, but Mei was walking past, her damp hair swishing behind her as she returned to the cave.

--------------------------------------------

**Hehe. Ever written something and looked at it a while later and wondered, _I_ wrote this?! Yeah, well, this chap I kinda let my fingers flow and typed whatever first came to mind and...well. It's kinda weird. But it's kinda cute. It is, after all, Sesshomaru's first love, and for some reason I don't see him as the suave type. :P And, I apologize for the slight Kagome bashing **

**(Sigh) I started a new SessOC fic "Seeing, Really Seeing"(everyone ought to check it out), when I really should finish this one but whatev. **

**Thanks for reviewing, all who reviewed! And the rest of you...review or die by the torture my psychology class devised...we'll cut out your brain's motor cortex so you can't move and set you on fire (wouldn't that be hilarious? You'd be just sitting there and you couldn't even scream and you'd be going up in flames...ah, it always cracks me up).**

**But yeah. Click the button and type away...**


	8. Chapter 8

Mei was fully healed now. Around Rin and Jaken, she and Sesshomaru acted perfectly normal, but Mei was sure that at least Rin could tell. Sesshomaru's refusal to fight Mei again had to tip her off.

And she was right. One evening, Rin came up to her while Sesshomaru and Jaken were off killing someone. "Are you in love with Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Mei shrugged. "Not really."

"Not…really? How can you _not really_ be in love?"

"I don't hate him any more," explained Mei. "But I don't know if I love him."

"Does he love you?"

She laughed gently, "I think so, Rin. Why?"

"Just curious." Rin turned away, her head gazing at the fire.

"You're in love, too," Mei murmured.

The young girl whipped around. "Says who?" she demanded. Then, Rin let out a huge sigh. "You're right, actually, Mei. I love him, and he loves me."

"Is Sesshomaru okay with it?"

"I think. He doesn't object." Rin sighed blissfully. "He's so nice, my Kohaku. He's a prisoner, but he tries so hard, so bravely. And though his master wouldn't allow it, he helped me when I was in trouble."

Mei nodded, running her fingertips along the patterns on her knife hilt. "He sounds kind, this Kohaku. Is he a human?"

At this, Rin's eyes brimmed with tears. "He should've died long ago, but his master, Naraku, put Shikon shards in his back so he would live. They're the only things keeping him alive, and the only things that bind him to Naraku," she answered softly. "He suffers. The only way to stop it is to take out the shards."

Mei understood. "Rin," she said, "you truly love him then. You know that for him to be at peace, he has to die, which leaves you all alone." She reached over and hugged Rin. "I wish Sesshomaru could be as unselfish as you."

"He's very unselfish. He lets you and me and Jaken travel with him, even though he's a great demon lord, and he even loves you," said Rin defensively. She saw the look on Mei's face. "What's wrong?"

The teenager looked up sadly. "Sesshomaru is unselfish because he doesn't kill us? That's how far his love goes?" asked Mei bitterly. "Rin, when I lived on the continent, I fell in love with a dragon, a dragon King. When his uncle and other enemies attacked us, my dragon King died for me, and sent me to these islands so I could be safe. _He_ was unselfish, _he_ was perfect, and I love him still though he is dead. Sesshomaru is not."

Rin touched her arm lightly. "He seems cruel outside," she said. "But inside, he's completely different. He can love, if you let him."

"I don't know if I want to let him," answered Mei. "We should look like we're doing something, before Sesshomaru and Jaken get back." She stood and walked away to forage for firewood.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It happened the next day, as the four were trekking again.

Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts, usually about Mei, when she blurted out behind him, "It's gone!"

He turned to find Mei staring at her palm. "What is?" he asked.

"My mark…it glowed…and now it's gone," she stammered, confused. Suddenly, a light bulb went on, and she glanced up in apprehension. "It's Shanhe. He did it, I'm sure of it."

Jaken demanded, "Who's Shanhe? What did he do? What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru ignored him completely. "How did he take it away?"

"Probably he…" Mei's voice trailed as she thought it through. It was so simple. How could she not have predicted it? "He's married another, probably a human. The mark has been given to her now, except he'll get rid of her soon. He did it so I wouldn't have Shanyue to help me when he attacks…"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. And it dawned on Sesshomaru as well. "Damn it, we've got to get Rin and Jaken somewhere safe. I'll assume you want to fight?" he asked her.

She growled, "He killed Shanyue. And you can't stop me."

Sesshomaru glanced her over, tense and full of anger. "No, I probably couldn't," he mused. "We could always run."

Jaken gasped, "You'd flee, my lord?"

The dog demon snapped back, "This is a dragon King. Even I, Sesshomaru, am not strong enough to kill a dragon King."

Mei shook her head. "We'd only be delaying our deaths," she said. "If I have to die, I will. He only wants me, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to risk your life."

He said firmly, "I'd gladly die for you."

"What about Rin? You'd leave her without a father, with only a midget toad demon to watch over her?" Mei's eyes were fierce as she continued, ignoring Jaken's protests. "And your father's kingdom—you'd throw that to the dogs? Literally?"

"My father did it for his human woman."

"And left you and Inuyasha ruined. I won't let you do it." She glared up at him.

And Sesshomaru glared straight back. "I can't stop you, but you can't stop me either. Inuyasha's wench will take care of Rin and Jaken," he declared resolutely. "And I can't think of any better way to die that fighting a dragon King and his warriors, fighting next to you."

Mei saw how his golden eyes blazed, and knew he wouldn't give up either. "Fine," she replied. "You'd throw your life away for a human. But don't say I didn't warn you." Mei spun around and stormed off, hearing Sesshomaru's amused laughter follow her on the wind.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this will work?" Shanhe demanded, clutching the frail human girl in his claws.

Qumin nodded affirmative. "See, the mark is forming," he pointed out.

The girl screamed as the dragon mark seared itself into her hand. "Shut up," Shanhe snarled, shaking her violently.

"The mark is finished. You can get rid of her," Zuoxiao said, peering at her palm. The three dragons watched impassively as Shanhe tossed her over the edge of the mountain, oblivious to her cries of terror.

The false dragon King smiled to himself. On to the islands at last…

------------------------------------------------

**Woot for mushy girl-talk! Which got me wondering...are there any guys on this site? I'm sure that there has to be one...but I haven't yet found him. Besides, fanfictions aren't something one could picture a guy spending his free time on...**

**Eh well. A battle in the next chapter! Except I'm not so great at battle scenes but I'll try **

**Reviews are the roasted marshmallows that hold my s'mores together. Mm. Click the button or I'll smear the ruined black ashy marshmallows in your face (but they'll still be yummy).**


	9. Chapter 9

**My recent enlightenment: I completely bombed this chap. My fighting and romantic scenes Suck. Really Badly. But I guess I like the ending somewhat...**

**Thanks for sticking through to the end!**

-------------------------------------------

Mei was astounded. Why had Shanhe brought so many? Several dozen dragons writhed in the sky, the largest Shanhe had been able to find on the continent.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand beside her. "I love you," he murmured into her hair.

Mei's eyes were calm and determined. "I know," she said simply. "I'm glad you're here with me." It was the most she was willing to say. Even at the last battle of her life, she couldn't help thinking of Shanyue and Sesshomaru, her heart torn between them.

They both drew their blades as Shanhe landed in front of them, his mouth frothing as he thought of crunching her back between his jaws… "Long time no see, brat. I see you've got a friend," he laughed.

Sesshomaru growled, already transforming into his demon shape. And Mei leaped forward to slide her knife between the dragon's ribs.

--------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! You can't be serious!"

He didn't turn, snapping, "Just because you, Myoga, are too scared to get off your flea-sized ass doesn't mean _I'm_ going to let friends down when they need me."

"But they're not your friends. I thought you hated Sesshomaru!"

Sango swatted at the flea demon. "That doesn't matter. His life is at risk and we're going to help him. Stay here if you're scared," she said, glaring at him.

Myoga leaped up, crying, "I'm not! I'll go! I promise I won't run this time, just don't leave me here…!" But Sango and Miroku, astride Kirara, were long gone into battle.

He was promptly swept up and carried away, hanging on Shippo's shoulder for dear life.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Let's see if my Backlash Wave and your arrows will work this time. See the big one fighting Mei? Aim at his forehead. It's probably where his dragon aura comes from," he said.

Kagome nodded, fitting an arrow to her bowstring.

--------------------------------------------

Lunge. Feint. Knife. Draw away.

Mei knew that Shanhe was just toying with her. A cat playing with a squealing mouse before it pops it in its mouth…He grinned maliciously down at her, amused at her pathetic attempts to hurt him. He was bleeding in a score of places, but all of them paper cuts to him.

She stole a glance at Sesshomaru. He was fighting off the rest of the dragons, tiny in comparison to them. They surrounded him, snapping playfully at his tail as he tried to kill them. And she was doing no better. She felt her life dripping away, carried from her by the blood pouring from her many wounds. But she had come to die, hadn't she? She narrowly avoided Shanhe's jaws, and her attention was on the usurper again.

There was a shout from nearby. "Mei, get away!" She recognized it as Inuyasha, and promptly fled. An arrow, born by the Backlash Wave, suddenly flew through the air, and buried itself in Shanhe's forehead.

Mei held her breath. The arrow shattered, and scarlet light rays burst from his forehead. Was he…?

Shanhe laughed, shaking his head, and the light disappeared. "Stupid half-demon," he rumbled. "You thought your little arrows could kill me?" He shifted, preparing to lunge at Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, one of the dragons surrounding Sesshomaru flew towards him. "Father," he said, red-colored muzzle touching Shanhe's neck gently. "Father, kill the girl and let's go. There's no need to kill the others."

Shanhe slashed his son's snout open. "Don't be weak, Shanhuo. Demons, a half-demon, and humans—you can't kill such a disgusting bunch?" he sneered.

Shanhuo bared his teeth. "There's no need," he repeated. "And you didn't have to bite me."

The father angrily nipped Shanhuo's side, herding him away. "Stupid, stupid boy. You don't deserve to be my son. Unless, you kill the others," he ordered. "Or I will never take you on an outing again."

The flame-colored dragon gazed steadily back at his father. "I think it's wrong. Maybe you don't deserve to be my father."

"Then you can die with them!" snarled Shanhe, diving for his throat.

They were nearly the same in size, and all watched in fascination as they flew into the skies, battling furiously. _Like Shanyue and Shanhe that night_, Mei remembered.

Like flashes of lightning, they dove at each other, weaving and dodging and snapping. Until suddenly, Shanhuo fastened his fangs into Shanhe's neck. Shanhe thrashed frantically, but his son let himself be thrown around, focusing only on keeping his grip.

And Shanhe, murderer of Mei's dragon King, finally crashed to the ground.

Shanhuo released his limp father, and flew proudly to the ring of dragons around Sesshomaru. "I have killed my father. I am now King. Let the demon go," he snarled, Shanhe's blood dripping from his jaws.

Silently, the dragons obeyed, and Sesshomaru limped past them towards Mei. "Are you all right?" he asked, blood dripping from his jaws, too, but it was his own.

She smiled up at him, one eye closed tightly in pain. "You look a lot worse off," she laughed. Then, Shanhuo came up to them, and she stopped smiling.

"Meishan?" he asked her.

She glared up defiantly, challenging him. "Will you be a better King than your father?" she demanded.

He dipped his head in shame. "Do not associate me with him any more. I am not responsible for anything he has done to you," he growled. "Though I do apologize. We brought a healer with us, so once he's helped you, we need to go back home. Will you stay here?"

Mei glanced at Sesshomaru, in his human form and standing beside her. "Yes," she managed to say before falling into the dog demon's arms.

---------------------------------------------------

She blinked slowly. She was in Kaede's home again, resting on a bamboo mat with her wounds bound tightly by linen bandages. Sesshomaru was sitting against a wall near her, his eyes closed.

Was he sleeping? "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He woke with a start. Yup. Gazing concernedly at her, he said, "You feeling better?"

"You don't look any worse for the wear," Mei answered resentfully. It was true. He was in perfect shape.

"It's a demon thing," he explained, not smiling, but she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

Mei gave a snort. "Kaede let you inside? And you're just sitting here, when you could be killing Inuyasha?" she asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "A temporary truce, until you're healed enough to leave. Rin is outside with Kagome and Sango, and Jaken is…I don't know where he went. Probably getting himself into trouble, which means Rin will try to save him and also get in trouble, and then _I_ will have to go and straighten it out."

Mei sat up, and scooted to him on her knees. "Poor little demon," she laughed. Before he could reply, she pressed him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Sesshomaru's mouth quirked up into a smile when she let go. Suddenly, he turned his head and growled, "Damn you."

Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, smirking broadly.

Mei laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Inuyasha. Have you and Kagome even reached this stage yet?" She laughed again, watching a blush spread over his face.

Demon and human stood, and pushed past Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned for a final word. "Mei won't let me touch you, but watch your back when she's not looking," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Brotherly love," she sighed, tugging at Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Come on, let's go find Rin."


	10. Author's Note

**Oriental Dragon Mythology**

Note: I tweaked the actual mythology for my own storytelling purposes, and added some Western mythology. So I guess I'll tell you my version.

There are four immortal dragon kings, over each Sea, East, West, South, and North, and they have specific elements that they may control.

East king: Water

West king: Fire

South king: Earth

North king: Wind

Huangdi, the First Emperor of China who was immortalized and granted rule over Heaven (turned into a dragon and called the Jade Emperor), appointed a dragon King to rule over the first four, settle disputes between them, and maintain peace. However, the first dragon King grew corrupted, and Huangdi was forced to curse the dragon King line, so that when each King reached his prime, he would be killed by his son, and the cycle would start over again. So, this dragon King is more powerful than the four kings of the Seas, but he is mortal and the Sea kings are not. Also, the kings of the Seas live in their respective waters, in crystal palaces underwater guarded by the marine life there. The dragon King lives on the continent, in the middle of the Seas.

It didn't matter whom dragon Kings married. Regardless of whether they were human, demon, dragon, or animal, the brides would always bear a dragon, soon to be a dragon King. They would have to be marked, especially the weaker species, so that they could be protected from harm. The mark would also symbolize the marriage.

Dragons have human forms, like demons. The more powerful the dragon, the more humanoid is his form.

I got all my mythology ideas from like, a billion different books/myths including the Hollow Kingdom trilogy, Inuyasha the manga (obviously), the actual Chinese myth about Huangdi, and general Western and Chinese mythology.

**Name Meanings**:

This was just too juicy. I had to include them

Meihua: Beautiful flower  
Meishan: Beautiful mountain  
Shanyue: Mountain moon  
Shanhe: Mountain river  
Shanhuo: Mountain fire

Any OC names I didn't include were either random Chinese/Japanese phonemes or I forgot them.


End file.
